


you've always got me

by lostinforest



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Polish translation, Polski | Polish, Post-Episode: s03e19 Letharia Vulpina, Sciles, po polsku, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinforest/pseuds/lostinforest
Summary: Ciepło Scotta, jego ciało przyciśnięte do boku Stilesa daje mu poczucie bezpieczeństwa, komfortu. Chłopiec robi, co w jego mocy, by zablokować wszystko inne. Ponieważ nawet jeśli wszystko wokół obraca się w popiół, to oni wciąż mają to. Wciąż mają siebie.Nic tego nie zmieni.✧Historia inspirowana wydarzeniami odcinka dziewiętnastego "Letharia Vulpina" sezonu 3b Teen Wolf.LINK DO ORYGINAŁU: archiveofourown.org/works/1265746/chapters/2612926





	you've always got me

                                                                                

 

 

To osobliwe uczucie prowadzić jeepa Stilesa. Od zawsze siedział na fotelu pasażera, majstrując przy radiu i przełączając na swoje ulubione popowe piosenki, czym zawsze irytował swojego przyjaciela. Za każdym razem patrzył, jak niemożliwie długie palce bębniły niecierpliwie o kierownicę. Na jego usta wstępował czuły uśmiech, gdy Stiles używał wyszukanych przekleństw i niepochlebnych określeń w stosunku do innych niezdarnych kierowców, wykazując się przy tym nie lada kreatywnością.

Czuje się więc dziwnie,  _źle_ , zajmując miejsce kierowcy, z Kirą obok i Stilesem skulonym na tylnym siedzeniu jego własnego samochodu.

Scott jest doskonale świadom tego, że płacze. Czuje wilgoć na swoich policzkach i łzy zamazujące obraz. Stara się jednak szlochać po cichu, najciszej jak potrafi. Za wszelką cenę wzbrania się przed wydaniem z siebie okrzyku bólu, szarpiącego się w jego wnętrzu, i udręczonego skowytu, który utknął mu w gardle. Wykorzystuje całą siłę woli i wszystkie pokłady koncentracji, by powstrzymać dłonie od drżenia. Mruga szybko, żeby lepiej widzieć rozciągającą się przed nimi drogę.

Cóż to byłaby za ironia, gdyby po tym wszystkim, co ich spotkało, teraz spowodował śmiertelny wypadek, ponieważ zwyczajnie się rozkleił.

Czuje na sobie wzrok Kiry, jej wahanie i niepewność czy może się odezwać. Nie hamuje już głośnego płaczu. Spycha na bok zażenowanie, nie dbając o to, że zobaczy jego oblicze, które poddaje się słabości. Po chwili zastanowienia dziewczyna kładzie swoją drobną dłoń na jego. Na tę, która ciasno trzyma kierownicę. Robi, co w jej mocy, by powstrzymać nieustające drżenie. Scott nie mówi nic, nie jest nawet zdolny do powiedzenia czegokolwiek, jednak jest jej wdzięczny za otuchę. Sądzi,  _ma nadzieję_ , że ona o tym wie.

Po pełnej minucie, może dwóch, gdy udaje mu się już w pewnym stopniu dojść do siebie, pyta czy nic jej nie jest. Kira odzyskała przytomność po pojawieniu się Deatona i mimo że mężczyzna wcześniej zaręczył, że nic jej nie będzie, to Scott wciąż się o nią martwi. W ostatnim czasie nieprzerwanie trawi go niepokój. Kira uśmiecha się do niego lekko i kiwa głową, jednak nie pyta go o to samo, co chłopiec przyjmuje z ulgą.

Dopytywanie się o jego samopoczucie jest całkowicie niepotrzebne i bezcelowe, zna już odpowiedź. Zamiast tego, pochyla się nad siedzeniem i całuje go w policzek. Ściska jego rękę i szepcze:

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze, Scott. Wymyślimy coś. Nic mu nie będzie. Ty też z tego wyjdziesz.

Scott nie uśmiecha się, nie kiwa głową, nie potrafi się nawet zmusić do spojrzenia na nią. Zaciska jednak palce na jej dłoni i także odpowiada cichym szeptem:

 - Dziękuję.

Zatrzymuje samochód przed jej domem, a potem czeka, aż dojdzie do frontowych drzwi. Chce się upewnić, że dotrze tam cała i zdrowa. Łzy przestały już płynąć i słone ślady zaschły na policzkach. Podjęcie decyzji przychodzi mu łatwo. Nie ma mowy, by teraz zostawił Stilesa samemu sobie. Nie po tym, co się stało. Szeryfa prawdopodobnie także nie będzie do samego rana. Mężczyzna ma na głowie sprawę z podłożeniem ładunku wybuchowego na posterunku policji. Scott szybko wybiera numer do ojca swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, by powiadomić go, że zabiera Stilesa do siebie na noc i tym samym choć trochę odjąć mu trosk.

\- Po prostu... Zaopiekuj się nim, dobrze, Scott? Zresztą, co ja znowu wygaduję. Wy dwaj zawsze o siebie dbaliście. Mam w tym do ciebie pełne zaufanie. - Głos taty Stilesa rozbrzmiewa po drugiej stronie linii. Z wielkim trudem udaje mu się zachować spokój i nie wybuchnąć płaczem. Ostry ból skręca jego podbrzuszem i wie, że nie chodzi jedynie o fizyczną, namacalną ranę, która jeszcze nie zdążyła się zaleczyć. To coś gorszego, coś, czego nie mogłoby spowodować żadne ostrze.

Jednak odpowiada swobodnie:

 - Nie ma sprawy.

Bo co jeszcze mógłby mu powiedzieć?  _Och, a tak przy okazji, panie Stilinski, wygląda na to, że wcale nie jestem taki dobry w opiekowaniu się pańskim synem, bo tak się składa, że jest opętany przez złego ducha, który dopiero co próbował mnie zabić. Pana pewnie też, ale jasne, nie ma się czym martwić, wszystko jest w porządku, co nie?_

Choć głos mu się łamie, a oczy niemiłosiernie pieką, to nie daje łzom popłynąć. Nie może sobie na nie pozwolić. Musi być silny. Dla Stilesa, dla szeryfa, dla wszystkich. Nie może sobie pozwolić na poddanie się, kiedy tak wiele osób na niego liczy. Potrzebują go, potrzebują tego, by był silny. By był przywódcą.  _Prawdziwym alfą_ , myśli z pogardą.

Nie pragnął tego. Nigdy o to nie zabiegał. Jednak teraz jest obarczony odpowiedzialnością i obowiązkami. Nie wybaczyłby sobie, gdyby odwrócił się plecami do ludzi, którzy go potrzebują.

Podróż samochodem do własnego domu jest jedną zamazaną plamą. Jedzie z niedozwoloną prędkością i choć zwykle jest ostrożny, dbając o pilnowanie się ograniczeń, tak teraz kompletnie je ignoruje. Ma je gdzieś. Chce po prostu wydostać się z tego samochodu, oderwać dłonie od kierownicy i czym prędzej opuścić siedzenie kierowcy. Pragnie uciec od poczucia, że wszystko jest nie tak, że jest źle, niewłaściwie.

Nie marnuje ani sekundy. Płynnie wjeżdża na pusty podjazd, pomaga opuścić wciąż oszołomionemu Stilesowi tylną kanapę jeepa i obejmuje go ramionami, tuląc do swojej piersi z całą troską i delikatnością, jaką tylko potrafi w sobie odnaleźć.

W domu nie pali się ani jedno światło, a samochodu Melissy nie ma na podjeździe, co oznacza, że ma dziś nocną zmianę w szpitalu. Kłuje go poczucie winy, gdy uświadamia sobie, że jest prawdziwie wdzięczny za jej nieobecność. Nie musi przynajmniej wyjaśniać wszystkiego od razu. Nie jest w nastroju na tłumaczenie, skąd na jego ubraniach wzięła się krew i ogromne rozdarcie w podkoszulku, ani dlaczego jest przemoczony do suchej nitki i trzyma na rękach nieprzytomnego Stilesa.

Chłopcem targają przejmujące dreszcze. Jego skóra jest lodowato zimna, a usta zaczynają wyraźnie sinieć.

Scott delikatnie odgarnia z jego spoconego czoła wilgotne kosmyki, a palce pozostają nieco dłużej przy ustach przyjaciela. Czując gorący oddech, uderzający o wnętrze jego dłoni, uspokaja się, ponieważ Stiles żyje i wszystko inne przestaje być już tak istotne. Zanosi go po schodach na górę do swojego pokoju, a z każdym krokiem jego wnętrzności wyją z bólu przez ranę, która wciąż się nie zasklepia.

Ostrożnie układa chłopca na łóżku, po czym zabiera się za przetrząsanie szuflad w poszukiwaniu suchych ubrań na zmianę. Kiedy w końcu udaje mu się znaleźć odpowiednie rzeczy, powoli i z troską zdejmuje przemoczone i przylegające do bladej skóry Stilesa ubrania. Na widok swojej krwi, rozbryzganej na jego koszulce, krzywi się mimowolnie. Stiles jest taki drobny, taki kruchy i bezbronny, leżąc na jego łóżku. I może to ze strony Scotta nieco czułostkowe, jednak i tak pochyla się nad nim, by okryć kołdrą jego drżącą sylwetkę i delikatnie musnąć wargami odsłonięte, spocone czoło. Z całego serca żałuje, że nie jest w stanie zrobić więcej.

Nawet teraz, nieprzytomny i pogrążony we śnie po tym, jak Deaton coś mu wstrzyknął, Stiles wciąż nie wygląda spokojnie. Scott uważnie obserwuje twarz przyjaciela, której rysy wykrzywił strach i jakieś potworne cierpienie. Zmarszczki pojawiły się na czole, a kąciki ust opadły ku dołowi. Zastanawia się, czy w tej właśnie chwili nogitsune jest w jego głowie, przejmując każdą, nawet najmniejszą myśl i manipulując nią. Woli się nawet nie zastanawiać jakimi obrazami demon wypełnia zniewolony umysł chłopca.

Przeszli razem tak wiele. Nie było ani jednego ważnego wydarzenia w jego życiu, podczas którego Stiles by mu nie towarzyszył. Szczęśliwe, pełne śmiechu momenty, ale i kilka naprawdę beznadziejnych sytuacji, z którymi musieli się zmierzyć, a Scott jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak bezradny i bezsilny jak teraz.

Jego żołądek zdaje się płonąć niczym żywy ogień. Nie jest jedynie pewien, czy to ból promieniujący od rany zadanej mu przez nogitsune, czy spowodowany chłodnym, beznamiętnym wyrazem oczu jego najlepszego przyjaciela, którym został obdarzony. Powtarza sobie wciąż, że przecież Stiles cały czas tam jest, uwięziony we własnym ciele i za wszelką cenę starający się uwolnić spod władzy demona.

Wnętrzności zaciskają mu się w mocny supeł, a zaraz potem następują uporczywe nudności. To wszystko przez świadomość, że nie jest w stanie zrobić nic, by pomóc przyjacielowi. Jest opętany, prawdopodobnie umierający, a Scott ma związane ręce. Deaton powiedział, że jeśli nie uda im się szybko znaleźć innego lekarstwa, jedynym rozwiązaniem będzie przemienienie go, a jeśli to nie zadziała - zabicie.

Chce płakać, wyrzucić z siebie wszystko, co go męczy. Pragnie położyć się i zasnąć na kolejnych tysiąc lat, by nie musieć myśleć o niczym, nie dźwigać na ramionach ciężaru odpowiedzialności za wszystkich. Dobrze byłoby obudzić się w świecie, gdzie panowałby stary, znajomy porządek. Gdzie nikt nie słyszał o wilkołakach, myśliwych, kanimach, nemetonie, druidach, dobrych duchach kitsune i złych nogitsune. Żadnych cholernych nadprzyrodzonych istot, które panoszą się teraz w mieście.

Oddałby wszystko, żeby móc wrócić do czasów, gdy byli tylko oni dwaj. Najlepsi kumple przeciw reszcie świata, normalne dzieciaki, które czuły się niezwyciężone. Największym zmartwieniem było wtedy znalezienie dziewczyny na szkolną dyskotekę (Zawsze kończyło się na tym, że szli razem. Częściowo dla żartu, choć nie do końca.), a tragedią z jaką musieli się zmierzyć była kłótnia o film, który powinni obejrzeć po zajęciach.

Jednak tak teraz wygląda jego życie, a on sam jest gotów chronić bliskich za wszelką cenę. I zrobi wszystko, by ocalić Stilesa.

Myśl o utracie najlepszego przyjaciela, _brata_ , sprawia, że pod jego powiekami gromadzą się łzy, a gardło zaciska się od powstrzymywanego krzyku. To zawsze wydawało się tak bardzo dalekie, zupełnie nieprawdopodobne. Ale teraz... Teraz ta wizja zaczyna nabierać realnych kształtów.

Nie dopuści do tego, by cokolwiek mu się stało, postanawia, układając się na krześle w rogu pokoju i obserwując, jak chłopiec wierci się przez sen i przewraca niespokojnie z boku na bok.  _Nie może_  go stracić, nie jego.

Scott nie zasypia. Całą noc spędza na czuwaniu.

_°¨° °¨° °¨° °¨°_

Pierwszą rzeczą jaką zauważa Stiles zaraz po przebudzeniu jest fakt, że nie znajduje się we własnym łóżku. Kilka sekund wystarcza mu, by stwierdzić, że należy do Scotta. Jest zbyt ciepłe i stanowczo za wygodne, by było własnością kogoś innego. To nie pierwszy raz, gdy śpi w jego łóżku, choć od bardzo dawna nie organizowali prawdziwego nocowania.

Dociera do niego, że ma na sobie parę świeżych ubrań, co jest zaskakujące, ponieważ doskonale pamięta, iż poprzedniej nocy był przemoczony do suchej nitki, zanim...

Nagle jego umysł zalewają obrazy. Eksplozja ciemności i krwi,  _tak dużo krwi_ , którą ubroczone były jego dłonie. Te same dłonie robiły coś, nad czym on nie miał kontroli. Straszliwe rzeczy, których się dopuściły. Chciał krzyczeć, ale był bezradny, zagnany w pułapkę własnego umysłu. Podkładanie ładunków wybuchowych, planowanie morderstw, powodowanie bólu... i Scott. Och, dobry Boże, Scott. Czy to coś naprawdę... czy  _on_  naprawdę to zrobił? Ranił mieczem swojego najlepszego przyjaciela? Bezlitośnie przekręcał ostrze, podczas gdy Scott błagał go, by przestał, skamląc z bólu?

_Może to wszystko było jedynie snem,_  myśli, ma nadzieję, siadając na miękkim materacu i rozglądając się po pokoju. Spogląda na swoje dłonie i wtedy jego świat rozpada się wokół niego na milion małych części. To nie był sen, wszystko było prawdziwe, naprawdę się zdarzyło. A to właśnie krew Scotta na jego rękach, krew jego brata pod paznokciami.

Jest pewien, że Scott starał się ją zmyć, kiedy spał, ale przeoczył koniuszki palców i kilka smug na dłoniach. To niewiarygodne, że wciąż tak bardzo się o niego troszczy. Nawet po tym wszystkim, co się stało. Przywiózł go do swojego domu, pozwolił spać we własnym łóżku, nie dbając o to, że on przecież pchnął go kataną, wbijał ją w jego ciało głębiej i głębiej. Wyobraża sobie, jak Scott z troską zmywa z jego dłoni własną, zaschniętą krew i do oczu nabiegają mu łzy.

Zauważa, że ubrania, w których spał nie należą do niego. Ma na sobie luźną, zieloną koszulkę Scotta, tę samą, którą ciągle mu podkrada i nosi tak często, że przyjaciel powinien po prostu pozwolić mu ją zatrzymać. Nigdy się do tego nie przyzna, ale uwielbia ją tak bardzo tylko dlatego, że zawsze pachnie jak Scott, jak dom. Dobrze jest czuć na skórze ten kawałek materiału, właściwie.

Scott specjalnie szukał jego ulubionej koszulki i przebrał go w nią, ponieważ stara była mokra od deszczu i jego własnej krwi. Stiles dławi się nerwowym śmiechem, który szybko przechodzi w szloch.  _Jezu Chryste, Scott, jak to możliwe, by jedna osoba była tak dobra i bezinteresowna,_  myśli.

Drży, kiedy Scott wchodzi do pokoju i przyciska dłoń do ust, by stłumić płacz. Zawsze miał kłopot z odsłanianiem swoich słabości przed innymi, w przeciwieństwie do Scotta. Wstydzi się swoich łez, choć wie doskonale, że jest tutaj tylko jego przyjaciel, który nigdy za nic by go nie potępił.

Z początku Scott go nie dostrzega, nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że Stiles już nie śpi. Wchodzi niemrawo do pokoju, wyglądając na tak zmęczonego, jak jeszcze nigdy dotąd. Jest wyraźnie zgarbiony, jakby jego barki przygniatał ciężar odpowiedzialności i obowiązków, których się podjął, do których zmusił go los. Jego oczy są zaczerwienione od płaczu, a twarz zmizerowana i ściągnięta. Stilesowi przychodzi do głowy, że chłopak wygląda tak samo, jak tamtego wieczoru przed motelem. Wspomnienie wywołuje bolesny ucisk w piersi.

Scott prostuje się natychmiast, gdy zauważa, że Stiles siedzi na łóżku, uważnie mu się przyglądając. Zmusza się do luźnej pozy i bladego uśmiechu. Chłopiec wie doskonale, że przyjaciel robi to dla niego, stara się być silny, ponieważ taki właśnie jest. Nawet przed ugryzieniem, zanim ich życie zamieniło się w cholerny chaos, on przedkładał dobro innych nad swoje.

Stiles wciąż na niego patrzy, śledzi każdy jego ruch, gdy podchodzi bliżej i siada na brzegu łóżka. Chrząka jeszcze, zanim wreszcie się odzywa.

\- Przepraszam. Nie chciałem zostawiać cię samego, ale spałeś, więc wykorzystałem chwilę, by sprawdzić, co u Isaaca. Musiałem się upewnić, że wszystko z nim porządku. Dziwnie jest nie mieć go w domu, wiesz? Przyzwyczaiłem się do tego, że zawsze był w pobliżu. Wydaje mi się, że zaczyna dochodzić do siebie. Miejmy nadzieję, że niedługo wypuszczą go ze szpitala i... Och, co? - Pyta nagle, zdezorientowany. Stiles kręci głową, niepewny, czy bardziej chce mu się śmiać czy płakać. Czy Scott naprawdę go  _przeprasza_?

A ponieważ znają się tak dobrze, Scott domyśla się, o czym myśli jego przyjaciel i posyła mu mały uśmiech. Znów się odzywa, tym razem bardziej miękko, łagodnie.

\- Nie jestem pewien, jak wiele zapamiętałeś z tego, co się wydarzyło, ale Deaton wstrzyknął ci coś, by zatruć nogitsune. Zastrzegł, że to tylko tymczasowe rozwiązanie, chwilowo jest osłabiony, ale... ale to już coś, prawda? To daje nam przynajmniej trochę czasu. Wymyślimy coś. Obiecuję. Wyciągniemy z ciebie to cholerstwo. Nie zamierzam cię stracić, Stiles.  _Nie mogę_  cię stracić.

Stiles nie pozwala mu powiedzieć już niczego więcej. Przysuwa się tak, że między nimi nie ma już żadnego wolnego miejsca i obejmuje go ramionami, ściskając mocno i chowając twarz w jego ramieniu. Zdławione  _przepraszam_  wymyka mu się z każdym szlochem i głębszym nabraniem powietrza, a jego rzęsiste łzy moczą koszulkę przyjaciela. Scott kołysze go delikatnie w ramionach, w przód i w tył, gładząc czule jego plecy i szepcząc:  _Już dobrze, jestem tutaj, już dobrze._ Jego własne oczy szczypią, a gardło pali od wstrzymywanego płaczu. Jednak kiedy Stiles przytula się do niego jeszcze mocniej, na jego twarz wstępuje niewielki grymas, a ciało nagle się napina.

Chłopiec wyczuwa to i wypuszcza go z uścisku tak szybko, jakby ten parzył. Przestraszone spojrzenie ucieka z jego twarzy do brzucha, do krwi, która zaczyna przesiąkać przez materiał koszulki, którą Scott dopiero co zmienił.

\- To nic takiego, przysięgam, nic mi nie jest. Po prostu trochę dłużej się goi. Wszystko jest dobrze, hej, Stiles, spójrz na mnie. Stiles! Spokojnie, to nic wielkiego.

Jednak wcale nie wygląda na "nic wielkiego" i nawet jeśli rana się powoli leczy, to Scott wciąż wyraźnie cierpi. Stiles nie może oderwać wzroku od czerwieni rozlewającej się na tkaninie. Pod nią skryta jest rana, którą on mu zadał ...  _O_ _ch, Boże, dobry Boże._

\- Ja to zrobiłem. - To wszystko, o czym jest w stanie myśleć. Przez jego twarz przemyka grymas przerażenia. - Zrobiłem to. Skrzywdziłem cię.

Nagle oddychanie przychodzi z wielkim trudem, bo po jego głowie dryfuje tylko ta jedna, straszna myśl. Zranił swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, a teraz rana nie goi się wystarczająco szybko. Obraz przed jego oczami zaczyna się ściemniać, zamazywać, jest ledwo świadom tego, że znajduje się na krawędzi kolejnego ataku paniki. Wtedy Scott chwyta jego twarz w swoje ciepłe dłonie, mocno, ale w jakiś sposób bardzo delikatnie, i zmusza go do spojrzenia na siebie.

\- Stiles, spójrz na mnie. Posłuchaj, co teraz powiem. To. Nie. Byłeś. Ty. Nie ty to zrobiłeś, rozumiesz? Nie jesteś winien niczemu, co się stało. To nogitsune, to przeklęte coś, co więzi cię w twojej własnej głowie i używa twojego ciała do robienia tego wszystkiego. Znajdziemy sposób, by się tego pozbyć. Ja znajdę sposób, daję ci słowo. I nie waż się obwiniać, hej, mówię poważnie. Zapomniałeś już, jak wielokrotnie próbowałem cię zabić, gdy jeszcze nie potrafiłem kontrolować całej tej swojej wilczej natury? Widzisz. Więc proszę, uwierz, kiedy mówię, że  _to nie była twoja wina_ , dobrze?

Stiles bierze głęboki, drżący oddech, jego klatka piersiowa zaczyna unosić się coraz wolniej, spokojniej. Obraz jaśnieje, kontury robią się wyraźniejsze, ponieważ Scott ponownie przesuwa dłonią po jego plecach. Uspokaja go, daje mu do zrozumienia, że jest przy nim, że wszystko jest w porządku. I to działa. Stiles nie pragnie niczego więcej, jak tylko uwierzyć w krzepiące słowa przyjaciela. Stara się, naprawdę mocno się stara, ale nie wie, czy jest w stanie. Nie, jeszcze nie.

Mimo to, kiwa głową i mówi: 

\- Tak, masz rację.

To kłamstwo. Kłamie tylko po to, by Scott przestał się martwić, ponieważ nie jest w porządku i nigdy nie będzie. Bo co, jeśli to on wyrządził te wszystkie krzywdy, a nie nogitsune? Jednak zatajenie prawdy jest warte uśmiechu, którym obdarza go Scott.

\- Świetnie. A teraz, czy czujesz się na siłach, by obejrzeć ze mną Gwiezdne Wojny? W drodze powrotnej ze szpitala zahaczyłem o twój dom i zabrałem płyty. Pomyślałem, że potrzebujesz jakiegoś rozproszenia uwagi od tego wszystkiego, a ja jeszcze nigdy tego filmu nie widziałem, więc... Przyniosłem też twoje ulubione jedzenie, także te dziwne, kwaśne paskudztwa, które tak bardzo lubisz, a ja wciąż nie mogę zrozumieć dlaczego. Ale jeśli nie chcesz, to nie ma sprawy, to głupi pomysł, ale sądziłem...

\- Scott - Stiles przerywa mu. Wciąż nie potrafi pojąć, jak wielkim jest szczęściarzem, mając za najlepszego przyjaciela kogoś takiego jak Scott McCall. Nigdy jeszcze nie spotkał kogoś równie troskliwego, wrażliwego i dobrego.

Chce powiedzieć mu to wszystko, wyznać Scottowi jak bardzo ważny jest dla niego, jaką cudowną osobą jest, nalegać, że musi dbać także o siebie, a nie tylko o innych, ale zamiast tego mówi jedynie:

 - Nie mogę uwierzyć, że nigdy nie widziałeś Gwiezdnych Wojen. Coś mi się wydaje, że obiecałeś obejrzeć te filmy już jakieś kilka miesięcy temu, dupku.

Scott uśmiecha się szerzej na zaczepkę Stilesa i ten pozwala, by w jego sercu wykiełkowała nadzieja na to, że może razem uda im się wszystko przetrwać bez szwanku. Znów w taki sposób kończyć każdy dzień, śmiechem, przekomarzankami. Pod otoczką żartów zawsze kryła się wzajemna troska, o której nie było potrzeby wspominać. Scott odpowiada, chichocząc: 

\- Nie bez ciebie, głupku.

Stiles uśmiecha się, po raz pierwszy od wielu dni, ponieważ uśmiech Scotta jest zaraźliwy. I jak mógłby tego nie zrobić, skoro przyjaciel patrzy na niego tak, jakby był dla niego całym światem?

Jest pewien, że sam patrzy na Scotta w dokładnie taki sam sposób.

Scott wkłada płytę do odtwarzacza, układa laptop na kolanach i kładzie się obok Stilesa. Ich ramiona i nogi są tak blisko, że praktycznie się dotykają. Stiles pozwala sobie wierzyć, choć na chwilę, że może wszystko faktycznie się jakoś ułoży, ponieważ ufa Scottowi. Kocha go. Opierając głowę o jego ramię, wie, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel nigdzie się nie wybiera.

Jakaś jego część jest świadoma tego, że to tylko złudzenie, ale odpycha tę myśl. W tej chwili nie ma zmartwień. Po prostu leży obok niego, jak za dawnych czasów, i ogląda Gwiezdne Wojny. Jak gdyby nigdy nie pchnął go kataną, jakby w jego głowie nie siedział ten potwór, szepczący mu obrzydliwe rzeczy i czekający tylko, aż przyjdzie czas, by się uwolnić spod działania trucizny. Jakby nie był dotknięty tą samą chorobą, na którą zmarła jego matka, jakby jego życie nie było kompletnie do niczego.

Ciepło Scotta, jego ciało przyciśnięte do boku Stilesa daje mu poczucie bezpieczeństwa, komfortu. Chłopiec robi, co w jego mocy, by zablokować wszystko inne. Ponieważ nawet jeśli wszystko inne obraca się w popiół, to oni wciąż mają to. Wciąż mają siebie.

Nic tego nie zmieni.

✧

Ostatnie dwa tygodnie były jak wyjęte prosto z horroru. Wszyscy tkwili w potwornym i ostatecznym przekonaniu, że jedyny sposób na ocalenie Stilesa i pozbycie się nogitsune, to zabicie go. Scott, wbrew wszelkim argumentom pozostałych, nie brał nawet takiej opcji pod rozwagę, nie wspominając już o Szeryfie. Jednak gdy już powoli zaczynał tracić nadzieję, okazało się, że jest sposób, by uratować chłopca, bez konieczności zabijania go. Znalazł rozwiązanie.

(Nikt nie powinien wątpić w możliwości Scotta McCalla. Zrobiłby wszystko, by ocalić obcego, więc jak mógłby dopuścić do tego, by coś stało się jego najlepszemu przyjacielowi?)

A teraz leżą razem na łóżku po wyczerpującym nocnym filmowym maratonie. Objadają się pizzą i grają w gry wideo ( _Mario Cart to nie przelewki, Scott. Tutaj idzie się na całość_ , Stiles poucza przyjaciela, a ten usilnie stara się nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. Sugeruje, że nie powinien tak bardzo brać do siebie przegranych. Gdy po raz trzeci Stiles zajmuje ostatnie miejsce, nie żałuje sobie przekleństw i krzyków skierowanych do ekranu telewizora.). Starają się zapomnieć w znany sobie sposób o wydarzeniach z ostatnich kilku tygodni, a w zasadzie miesięcy.

Scott nareszcie odzyskał Stilesa. Chłopiec się zmienił, jego oczy są teraz odrobinę bardziej matowe, a on sam stał się cichszy, mniej energiczny. Wszystkiemu winna jest blizna na sercu, która już nigdy tak po prostu nie zniknie. Okropności, które uczynił, do których został zmuszony, odcisnęły piętno na jego duszy. Jednak to wciąż on, Stiles, jego najlepszy przyjaciel i Scott nigdy nie pozwoli go sobie odebrać.

Nigdy więcej.

Jest noc, a oni leżą na wznak na jednym łóżku, wpatrując się w sufit. Bliskość ich ciał wywołuje szczególne uczucie, które obaj starają się ignorować, choć skóra niemal swędzi, domagając się dotyku. Dzielą razem dwuosobowe łóżko, nie pali się żadne światło, a mama Scotta jest na nocnej zmianie w szpitalu. Są sami.

Żaden nie jest w stanie zasnąć. Scott wsłuchuje się w oddech Stilesa i ma pewność, że on także nie śpi. Drugi chłopiec nie potrzebuje nadprzyrodzonych zdolności, by wywnioskować to samo po sposobie, w jakim ciało jego przyjaciela jest napięte. Stiles jest pogrążony we własnych myślach, wspomnienia ostatnich wydarzeń zalewają jego umysł. I może właśnie to popycha go do wykonania kolejnego gestu.

Przekręca się, znajdując się teraz nad Scottem. Chłopak z początku jest nieco zaskoczony gwałtownym ruchem, ale szybko zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie chce tego przerywać. Stiles zdejmuje z niego podkoszulkę, powoli i bardzo ostrożnie. Jego wargi niespodziewanie stykają się z ciepłą skórą, wyciskają delikatne pocałunki na brzuchu, wokół rany, która już dawno temu zdążyła się zaleczyć, ale dla niego nigdy tak naprawdę nie zniknie.

On wciąż nie może przestać o tym myśleć. O tym, co zrobił, co nogitsune nakazał mu zrobić. Szepcze więc  _przepraszam_. Raz, drugi i kolejny pomiędzy każdym pocałunkiem i każdym płytkim wydechem. Niewyraźnie wymrukuje słowa, przyciskając usta do miejsca, gdzie teraz znajdowałaby się blizna. Blizna po ranie, która mogła być śmiertelna. I byłaby, gdyby ciało Scotta nie miało zdolności samouzdrawiania. W pewnym momencie Scott czuje na skórze coś ciepłego i mokrego. Stiles płacze.

Podnosi się i siada, przyciągając go do siebie. Ujmuje dłonią policzek chłopca i zaczyna scałowywać łzy, ściera ustami słone ślady z całej jego twarzy. A potem mówi to, co powtarzał mu już tysiące razy: _to nie twoja wina, to nigdy nie była twoja wina._  Uspokaja go, zapewnia, że wszystko jest i będzie dobrze.

Kiedy Stiles przymyka powieki i rozluźnia się pod wpływem znajomego dotyku przyjaciela, Scott powtarza  _wszystko będzie dobrze_  ostatni raz, jednak teraz tuż przy jego ustach. Jedynie muska ciepłe wargi, by za chwilę poddać się swojemu pragnieniu i zacząć całować go z pasją.

Pocałunek jest z początku nieco niezdarny, ponieważ Stiles wciąż płacze, a Scott jest zdenerwowany i niepewny tego, czy postępuje słusznie. Są przecież najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, a to co robią jest czymś zupełnie nowym. Pocałunek jest słony od łez, smakuje pizzą, ale i tak jest idealny, ponieważ Stiles go oddaje. Jego usta napierają z takim entuzjazmem, że prawie spycha Scotta z łóżka.

Wreszcie ich ruchy stają się zsynchronizowane, spójne. Tylko Scott i Stiles, nierozerwalny duet, idealna kombinacja. Dwójka dzieciaków, która przeszła razem tak wiele. Znali się i kochali praktycznie przez całe życie, a teraz odkrywają, że to wzajemne uczucie może mieć o wiele więcej postaci.

Wiedzą o sobie wszystko. I nie chodzi jedynie o charakter, rozpoznawanie emocji, ale także o fizyczne aspekty. Znają każdy pieprzyk, znamię, czy bliznę drugiego. Lecz w tej chwili jest inaczej. Dłonie zapędzają się coraz dalej, śmielej, przebiegają po odkrytej skórze, w sposób w jaki jeszcze nigdy tego nie robiły. Odczuwają to wyraźnie jako coś właściwego,  _wspaniałego_.

Są tylko oni, chłopcy, którzy bez zawahania wyruszyliby na koniec świata, by ocalić się nawzajem. Zrobiliby dla siebie wszystko, bez wyjątku. Byli dla siebie ostoją, kotwicą, jeszcze zanim ich życie zamieniło się w nadnaturalny bałagan.

Stiles jest pewien, że do takiej rutyny mógłby przywyknąć. Do budzenia się w łóżku Scotta, z ciepłym ciałem zwiniętym w kłębek u jego boku, z ich ubraniami niedbale porozrzucanymi po podłodze. Nie miałby nic przeciwko, by każdy poranek witać w taki sposób.

Obserwuje spokojną, pogrążoną we śnie twarz oraz kąciki ust bezwiednie wygięte w zadowolonym uśmiechu i ma wrażenie, że Scott również.

 

_fin_


End file.
